Backup and recovery in an environment of clustered nodes is a critical function. Recent operating systems, for example Microsoft Windows Server 2012, provide a function for a local node not only to backup data at the local node, but also to backup data from a remote node. Such data might include a file share or a virtual machine (“VM”) image. These operating systems that provide a function for a local node to backup data at either the local node or a remote node is a convenient capability as it does not require backup software to be installed at both or every node.